Nitrogen is valuable in promoting a good head on beer. When the beer is sold in cans there is difficulty in introducing nitrogen into the beer, because nitrogen is relatively insoluble in beer as compared with the solubility of carbon dioxide. It has been proposed in specification no. EP 02 27 213A to provide a plastics nitrogen-containing vessel inside a can of stout at the bottom, with a small hole through which the pressurised nitrogen escapes when the can is opened. Whilst that proposal is feasible, it requires the manufacture of the special vessel which must then be retained in place at the bottom of the can in some way.
In specification GB 2,211,813 a drinks container of the kind set forth is described in which an independently formed partition wall is inserted into the container to partition the interior into a gas and a drinks chamber.